Two Worlds, One Mind
by Jo The Mage of Breath
Summary: When fraternal twins Yumiko and Emiko Amaterasu transfer to Ouran, they bring their mischevious natures with them, but refuse to open up to anyone. Have Hikaru and Kaoru finally met their match? REVIEW Please!
1. Prologue

Prologue: 

The morning sky was a light gray with a side of pure white clouds. People are wearing black and every single shade of gray on this day, with tears on their faces and sadness in their hearts while they sit on black chares out in the open while they wait for the beginning of the funeral service. Two coffins lay together, side by side, with a priest in the middle of both, standing in front of the funeral attendees on the dull, wide hill. There is a perfectly good reason for the melancholic mood in the air:

"Dearly beloved," the priest begins the service. "We are gathered here today to remember the lives of Takeo Akihiko Fumio and Akiko Yuka Amaterasu."

The priest went on with his service, while one girl was comforting her twin sister. The girl comforting her sister had Regalia purple hair with Brandies blue eyes. She dawned a strapless Arsenic gray dress that reached her knees with a white and black border in the middle of her dress. She also possessed black mule shoes with midnight blue ribbons on them, along with a black veil pinned to a small black hat, with part of the veil covering her right eye. This is Yumiko Amaterasu.

The girl being comforted by her fraternal twin had Bleu de France blue hair which was parted to the right side (Unlike Yumiko's, which was parted to the left side) with violet purple eyes. Her dress color was Davy's gray with a single Cool gray stripe down the middle, with a Platinum border and poofy sleeves that were an average Payne's gray. Her shoes were basically a pair of circular-head court shoes in black leather with 8 cm stiletto heels. She too has a veil, but instead it was a very dark silver and it was pinned to a hard and plastic crimson red headband. This girl is Emiko Amaterasu, the younger fraternal twin of Yumiko Amaterasu.

As soon as Emiko was done crying, the funeral service had been done, and the coffins had been getting to be put into their places, and the attendees started to enter the church building nearby.

"You okay now, sis?" Yumiko asked her sister, seeing if she was alright to the point where she could handle the company of others.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Emiko said while wiping her eyes.

"C'mon, let's go."

Yumiko guided Emiko to the church where the guests and family members were. The twins then led themselves to the right side of the church were the mess hall was.

"Oh, I am just so sorry for the loss of your parents," a friend of their mother's came up to them. "Akiko was one of my best friends. Oh, here." she took out a small bracelet. "It's one half of me and Akiko's friendship bracelet." The woman then walked away to meet with other funeral attendees.

When the twins left the mess hall, they came across their mother's agent, Daisuke Haru. "Hello girls. I'm very sorry about the loss of your mother and father. Especially your mother. She was an excellent actress and it was a pleasure working with her, especially in _Double Agent Kai_."

"Yeah, she was awesome." Yumiko responded.

"But I liked _Weightless Romance _better." Emiko piped up.

"Ah, a fan of her early work, huh, Emiko?" Daisuke asked. "Hey, how would you two like to follow in your mothers footsteps? I bet she would have wanted it. Huh, what do you say?"

The twins looked at each other, then back at Mr. Haru. "We'll think about it." the twins said.

"Ah, well, in that case, here's my card." He then handed over the card to the twins, which Emiko put the card in her purse.

When Daisuke was gone, the silence was gone along with it. "Jeez, it's like he's expecting us to be actresses." Yumiko said.

"I know, right?" Emiko responded.

The two then walked over to the pews in the cathedral, and sat in the very back while the organ played in the backround.

Then Emiko felt someone tap her shoulder. It was their uncle Satoru Fumio and their cousins Ryota and Keiji.

"Hey girls."

"Hey, Uncle Satoru," Yumiko looked at him, then slouched back in her seat.

"Hey, once your done here, your mom's lawyer wants to see you," Satoru explained. "Akiko left you some things in her will."

Both the twins' eyes widened. They didn't know that their mother kept a will. They thought she only kept a will in some of the movies she was in.

"Let's go, Emi." Yumiko followed her uncle and cousins with her sister in tow.

LATER: 

The twins then found themselves in the office room at the church. "So, where's this layer guy, anyway?" Emiko asked. "How should I know?" Yumiko retorted.

"Oh, there you are." A man in a business outfit came up to them with some files. "I'm Akira Aoi, your mother's lawyer. Come, follow me."

Yumiko and Emiko then followed Mr. Aoi into an office filled with books. "Come, have a seat." The girls then took their own chairs and placed them up against the desk where Mr. Aoi was at.

"Now then, as you might have heard, your mother, Akiko Yuka Amaterasu, has left you some important information for you."

_No duh, Sherlock. _Yumiko thought.

"Now, here's a video tape that your mother has left for you." He popped in the video tape into the VHS player under the television set. The TV then was turned on, showing the face of Akiko Amaterasu: black-ish Palatinate purple hair put up into a bun with Regalia purple eyes.

"Mom." Emiko worded out, but not while speaking.

"Hello, I am Akiko Yuka Amaterasu. You might recognize me-" Mr. Aoi fast forwarded the video, up to the point where Akiko talks about her daughters.

"Now, to concern my daughters Yumiko Sakura Amaterasu and Emiko Chiasa Amaterasu." Yumiko and Emiko looked at each other. "Now, my daughters, you are now in possession of _every one _of my belongings. They now belong to you."

"Hey, I'm liking this so far." Yumiko smiled.

"And all of my cash, will also, be given to my daughters."

"Wow," Emiko whispered.

"However, you aren't going to be getting everything right away. The money has been put into a trust fund. The trustee is going to be your uncle, Satoru Fumio. He knows how to handle money responsibly and knows how to use it for important purposes."

_Yawn. _Yumiko thought to herself.

"You two will be living with him and his sons, Ryota and Keiji."

_Crud. _Emiko thought. _It's bad enough we're related to these guys, now we have to live with them?_

"Also, I have enrolled you to go to the school that I went to when I was your age: Ouran High. I've had an excellent time when I was attending this school, and I figure that you would, too." At that point, Mr. Aoi shut off the TV. But something was bugging Emiko.

"Wait, what about dad? Did he leave anything for us?" She asked.

Mr. Aoi then shuffled through his multiple files. "Actually, he did. He left you his vacation house on the coast."

"That's it? Only his vacation house?" Yumiko wondered

"Kind of makes sense, though." Emiko said.

There was a knock at the office door. Satoru then stepped into the room. "Hey, girls? Once your done here, we have to start getting you two settled in to our place."

Yumiko and Emiko both sighed loudly while bowing down their heads.

"Well, looks like we have to begin new lives, Emi." Yumiko said to her sibling.

"Yeah, Yumi."


	2. Introduced to Ouran

Chapter 1: The Amaterasu Twins at Ouran High

_THE DEATH OF TAKEO AND AKIKO AMATERASU_

_Recently last Monday, famous Japanese actress Akiko Amaterasu, along with her husband, Japanese film director and fashion photographer Takeo Fumio, have passed away tragically due to a car crash. Their sports car had reportedly skidded off the highway and landed in a nearby ditch. They were reported dead at the scene._

_At the moment, the couple's daughters, Yumiko and Emiko Amaterasu, well known for their appearances in their mother's movie "Me, Myself, and I." at the age of five, are currently trying to keep as low a profile as possible. _

At Ouran High, however, word has already gotten out that the Amaterasu twins would be attending the school, and the entire academy is buzzing with gossip related to them, even though the principal had announced that they treat the twins like regular people like them.

"Wow! Celebrity teens coming _here _to Ouran Academy! How cool is that?"

"I heard that the reason Yumiko and Emiko were home schooled was because the teacher and assistants thought they were possessed by Satin, so their mom immediately pulled them out due to the cruel treatment to her daughters."

"Wait, I thought it was due to their bad behavior there."

"What do you mean?"

"The real reason they got expelled was because they talked back to the teachers and pulled tricks on the other students."

"I'm pretty sure that's just an urban myth."

"Well, either way, we can ask them the truth when they come here."

"Can you believe it? Twins, coming here to Ouran!"

"Yeah, and _fraternal _twins at that."

"I heard their parents had really bad marital issues. They would get into fights practically every week and the two would usually have to be watched by a nanny or one of their relatives."

But those who found the arrival of Yumiko and Emiko most interesting were the Host Club.

"Hey, I know this chick," Haruhi Fujioka read through the newspaper. "She was in _Weightless Romance, _one of my dad's favorite movies."

"Don't forget _Silent Lady_." Kyoya Ootori, while pushing up his glasses and looking down at his clipboard. "Not one of the most well known, but still a decent movie."

The others mentally cringed at Kyoya's choice.

But then, Kyoya began to notice something, in which he then turned to the Hitachiin brothers, Kaoru and Hikaru, and just vaguely, smiled.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you two won't be the only twins attending Ouran anymore."

"Yeah, so?" Kaoru looked over to Kyoya.

"Hmm, coming from you two, I thought you would be more surprised." Kyoya shrugged.

"What's there to be surprised about?" Hikaru asked.

MEANWHILE: 

A limousine with tinted windows had been driving Emiko and Yumiko to their new school for the past two minutes now. The Amaterasu twins had already worn the female uniforms, even though they were strongly against them. The two were sitting in front of each other in their private limo and were twirling with their hair and looking through a stack of magazines, which most of them, if not all, referenced their parent's death.

But then, a bright idea popped into Yumiko's head, which caused her to smile devilishly.

"Hey, Emi-chan." Yumiko said to her twin.

"Yeah, Yumi?" Emiko said while playing with her hair.

"You know our appearance in mom's movie _Me, Myself, and I_?"

"Yeah…?"

"And that we put on those identical black wigs for our roles as Sango and Sayuri?"

"Yeah," Emiko said. "I was Sayuri, you were Sango."

"Correct." Yumiko shot her pointer finger at her sister. "And the sole fact that we were only shown in that one movie with those wigs gives me an idea."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in one interview about the movie, mom said that our appearance in that movie _wasn't _our true appearance."

"So that means nobody knows what we truly look like." Emiko pointed out.

"Exactly." Said Yumiko as she popped in a small breath mint in her mouth. "So, if nobody knows what we actually look like, then that gives us the perfect opportunity to have everyone around us confused!"

Emiko thought about her fraternal twin's plan. "Oh, I get it! So what your saying is that we should dress up as one another!"

"Correct again, Emi." Yumiko smiled. "Just think, we'll mess with those guys's heads worse than a creepy clown doll freaks out a five year old in the night!"

"But wait," Emiko realized. "If we try to do that, then our eye colors will eventually give that away. Mom said we're fraternal on that interview, so doing that now seems kind of pointless."

There was a long pause in the limo. "Geez, Emi, way to ruin my good mood."

BACK AT OURAN:

"You mean you've never heard of the famous and glamorous Akiko Amaterasu?" Tamaki Suou gasped over dramatically with the shocked expression on his face matching his prima donna aura.

"Geez, calm down, Tamaki." Kaoru tried to calm down the Host Club president.

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down if you two don't know who Akiko Amaterasu is?" Tamaki whined while in his little emo corner.

"Uh, no. Should we?" Hikaru asked awkwardly.

Tamaki then managed to calm himself down. "Akiko Amaterasu's one of the most prominent actresses out there, starring in several award winning films, such as _Me, Myself, and I_, _Double Agent Kai, Weightless Romance, _and, my all time favorite, _No Regrets_."

The Hitachiin twins looked at each other with puzzled expressions. "Sorry, still don't know."

"Dammit!" With that said, Tamaki ran back to his corner.

Kyoya was busy gazing out the window. Then, something caught his eye: four men in black, one on both ends and one on both sides, escorting two females in the Ouran uniforms for their gender: one with blue hair, the other with purple hair.

"Oh, it appears that the Amaterasu twins have arrived." Kyoya said observing the situation from up above.

"Alright, hosts!" Tamaki got up off the ground gracefully and completely forgetting the fiasco from before. "Time to show these excellent ladies what the Host Club's all about!"

BACK TO THE AMATERASU TWINS:

Yumiko and Emiko were now being escorted by four bodyguards to the prestigious Ouran High School. Yumiko just sighed while Emiko looked around.

"Well, this is it." Yumiko sighed. "Day One of our alien planet."

"Oh, come on Yumi," Emiko said hopefully. "It might not even be that bad. Sure, the dresses aren't too favorable, but maybe there's more to this place than meets the eye."

"'Meets the eye' my ass." Yumiko mumbled.

The Amaterasu twins then entered the school and observed the fine architecture, many expensive paintings, and exotic plants. "Wow, even our house isn't this flashy." Emiko said while Yumiko nodded.

Yumiko then took out her school schedule while her sister took out hers.

"Hey, we have all our classes together." Emiko observed.

"Good." Yumiko grumbled crankily.

The twins continued to make their selves around the school until they found their class, A1, just around the corner.

Emiko took in a deep breath and calmly exhaled. "Well," she said. "Here it is."

Emiko turned to her sister, but to her surprise, was nowhere to be found. "Hey, Yumi? Where are ya?"

Emiko then retraced her steps in an effort to try to find her sister. _Dangit, Yumi. _Emiko thought. _Why do you always gotta go attention deficit on me at times like this?_

The empty and silent school hall was filled by Emiko's rushed footsteps as she worriedly went back to where she started, while at the same time trying to lift up her dress so her feet had room to run.

"Yumi? Yumi?" Emiko tried calling out.

As Emiko was just about to turn to a corner in her way, a shaded figure stood in her way.

"RAAAH!"

Emiko nearly faltered at the noise, only to realize it was her sister.

Yumiko just laughed and took in the moment with her arms around her sides.

"Yumi!"

"You should have seen the look on your face, Emi!" Yumiko took the time to calm herself down from her trick.

Emiko groaned.

"Oh, come on, sis!" Yumiko put an arm around her twin's shoulder. "You gotta lighten up! And besides, it's fun watching the crybaby out of us be the victum of a sure-fire prank." Yumiko smirked at her own statement smugly.

"Hey, I'm _not _a crybaby. I'm supposed to be the sweet and smart one, remember?" Emiko defended her case while a pink sash came across her cheeks.

The two then stopped their bickering when a certain room caught the attention of Emiko's eye.

Back to The Host Club:

"What do you see, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked his brother, looking over him while Kaoru looked though a small hole in the wall which has been there for who knows how long. The Hitachiin twins instantly became interested in the Amaterasu twins (even though they had never heard of the two before in their lives) and wanted to see who they were going to be dealing with.

"I can see them. Well, I think that's them. One's got purple hair, the other blue."

"Well that's strange." Hikaru pondered. "Let me see."

Kaoru moved out of the way so that Hikaru could see the two through the tiny hole.

Then out of the blue, Hikaru started laughing to himself.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru had a grin on his face when he turned to his older brother. "Well, for one thing, the blue haired chick is just about a big a crybaby as you."

"Hikaru…." Kaoru said slightly shocked and a tad upset.

"Oh come on, Kaoru," Hikaru smiled. "It's not by much."

There was a bit of silence as Hikaru continued to look upon the two. "Oh, crud."

"What, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"I think that blue haired chick spotted us." Hikaru then quickly decided to cover up the hole with any possible object he could find on him.

Then, the door started to creek open and Tamaki had sparkles in his eyes (the Edward Cullen kind). "That must be them! All right, then! Showtime!"

"Hey, Emiko, what'cha staring at?" Yumiko asked curiously.

Emiko was too fixated on the enterance to pay attention to her sister talking. "Music Room 3." Emiko read aloud as her finger guided the words that came out of her mouth.

Emiko then looked toward her older, purple haired sister. "Well?" She then motioned her hands toward the door.

"'Well?' what?" Yumiko asked.

"Aren't you going to come with me?"

"Aren't we supposed to be getting to class?"

"Since when do you care about getting to class?" Emiko retorted, completely shattering Yumiko's argument to pieces.

Yumiko stood silent. "Your right. No wonder they call _you _the smart one."

Emiko grinned at Yumiko's compliment. "Good."

When Emiko opened the door to the third music room, the two girls were instantly faced with the faces of seven men: one tall, one that looked like a little kid, one who looked very studious, a blonde man with the appearance of a prince, one that oddly enough had the appearance of a female, and finally, and suprising to the Amaterasu girls, twins, except they were men, and they were identical.

"Welcome." the faces greeted, and instantly the slender blonde man stood up and was the first to greet the girls.

"Welcome! Welcome!" The blonde one started shaking the hands of Yumiko and Emiko excitedly. "You two must be the Amaterasu twins, am I right?"

"Uhm, yeah…?" Yumiko sounded confused. "I'm-"

"Oh! No need to tell me!" He cut off Yumiko. "You're Yumiko," he said, pointing to the left. "And your Emiko, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Asked Emiko curiously.

"I'm an extreme fan of your mother." The blonde smiled. "I've watched every one of her films and I know every single detail of her career."

_Oh, great, _Yumiko thought. _Another __obsessed fan of our mom's. _

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I should introduce myself," the blonde realized. "I'm Tamaki Suoh, the leader of the Ouran Host Club."

Yumiko and Emiko exchanged glances as their eyes looked around the room. _They use a music room for a club? _Yumiko thought.

"Well, as long as introductions are being placed, I might as well state who I am." A man with glasses and a clipboard came up to the two and presented his hand to the girls. "I'm Kyoya Ootori."

"Yumiko," The older one smiled and shook Kyoya's hand, while Emiko did the same, but without any vocal introduction.

Then, a short, pale skinned boy came up to Yumiko and Emiko.

"Hi!" The boy chirped up happily. "I'm Mitsukini Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny."

"Aww!" Emiko sighed blissfully. "He's SOO cute!"

Yumiko was indifferent with the subject, mainly because she wasn't into short men, but she didn't want to spoil her romantic sister's fun.

"Aw, thanks!" Hunny exclaimed. "You wanna hold Usa-Chan?" He asked, holding out his stuffed rabbit.

"Sure," Emiko responded, taking the stuffed animal and holding it in her arms, with a happy pink streak on her face.

Then the brown haired, brown eyed host came up next, with a smile on his face. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Welcome to Ouran."

Emiko and Yumiko at that moment looked at each other, then back at Haruhi, and so on, creating two blurs of purple and blue to go back and forward.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked, a little lost about what the two were thinking.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing's wrong, it's just…." Emiko started off, yet had no idea how to break the twin's opinion of Haruhi.

"You look like a chick." Yumiko blurted out, which caused Emiko to land a punch to the side of Yumiko's arm. "Well, it's true!"

The other hosts looked at each other both surprised and confused, until Haruhi stepped up to the plate.

"How'd you know?" Haruhi asked the twins.

The two jumped startledly. "So Haruhi _is _a chick!" Yumiko exclaimed. "I knew it!"

Emiko then came up to the female host in disguise. "Well, for one thing, your eyes are too bright and big to be dude eyes, no offense."

"None taken." Haruhi said. "But hey, could you guys keep it a secret?" Haruhi's vocal tone then became cautious.

Yumiko and Emiko gave curious looks to each other. Now they were interested with what was going on in this picture that they saw.

"Of course Haruhi," Emiko responded. "Our lips are sealed." Emiko then made a zipper gesture over her lips, then threw the pull tab out to fit in with the metaphorical response.

"But why do we even need to keep it a secret anyway?" Yumiko questioned.

Haruhi then explained how she got into the host club when she broke the vase and how she had to pay off a ¥8,000,000 debt by dressing as a male host, then how the hosts found out about her true gender, one by one.

"Oh! That makes perfect sense." Emiko realized, with Haruhi and Kyoya nodding in agreement.

But then, everyone in the room heard the noise of the other Ouran students exiting their classes, with some few heading toward the music room.

"Oh, hey, looks like the ladies are here, milord." One of the twins said.

"Ah! Perfect timing!" Tamaki said, gleaming. "Yumiko, Emiko, would you care to stay?"

"You know," Haruhi went on. "To see how things work?"

Emiko and Yumiko looked at each other in uncertainty and doubt. Why were these people treating them with such sincerity and respect? They never experienced any sort of kindness from school people ever since they first attended pre-school.

_FLASHBACK:_

_An expensive sports car has just pulled into the parking lot of 'Sakura Midori Pre-School and Daycare Center'. Trailing right behind her are her husband, Takeo, and their two 4 year old daughters, Yumiko, holding her mother's hand, dressed in a stripped shirt and corduroys with short hair, similar to her sister's, and Emiko, in a pink dress and pigtails, holding her mother's hand. _

"_Mommy, what is this place?" Yumiko asked, clearly very unaware of what was going on. _

"_Mommy has to go off to her movie set while I need to take care of some paperwork." Takeo answered. "And I promised the nanny that I would let her take the week off to spend with her family." _

"_But Daddy," Emiko said, pulling down her father's arm. "Why can't we be with you?"_

"_We figured it was best if you two learned how to be with others your age." Akiko said to her young girls. _

_As the four come up to the doorstep, Takeo rung the doorbell, and waited. _

_Once the door opened, a brown haired, middle-aged woman answered, and once she looked down at the girls' shy faces, she looked surprised and nearly shocked. _

"_Oh, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Amaterasu!" The lady said, in a very cheerful tone. "I'm Yuri Takara," Yuri then bent down to the twin girls' height's. "And you two must be Yumiko and Emiko!" _

"_Yep." Yumiko said, still holding onto her mother's hand. "I'm Yumiko, by the way." _

"_Why, of course!" Yuri cheered. "You don't have to worry about a thing, Akiko, Takeo. Your daughters will be in good hands!" _

_Then Takeo and Akiko motioned Yumiko and Emiko to enter in the building with Yuri. _

"_We'll be back at 2:30 sharp." Takeo informed Ms. Takara. _

"_Goodbye, girls! We'll see you soon!" Akiko waved to her girls before heading off into the distance. _

_When Emiko and Yumiko followed Ms. Takara into the small house complex, her friendly attitude towards them changed. _

"_Listen, you little devil brats," Ms. Takara said threateningly. "Stay away from everyone here, and most importantly, stay out of my way. If you need something, take it up with one of our normal kids." And with that rude comment, she stormed into her office. _

_Emiko and Yumiko were now more upset than before. _

"_Normal kids?" Emiko asked gloomily. "We're not… normal?" _

"_Of course we're normal, Emi-chan," Yumiko said, trying to comfort Emiko. "Now, come on, let's try to find something to do here." _

_When the two lost girls finally found their way, they were exposed to an outdoor enironment, filled with toys, and children. _

"_Wow." Yumiko said in wonder. "This place may not be so bad after all."_

_The two then made their way to the playground, but once they took a single step outside, the other kids began to stare at them, some of them even glares._

_When the twins found a play box with an assortment of dolls in them, they began their play, completely unknown to the fact they were being looked upon._

_Finally, a few boys and girls finally confronted Yumiko and Emiko. _

"_Just what do you think you're doing?" A black haired boy asked the two uncaringly. _

_That's when the two discovered that they were being watched. "We're playing with toys," Emiko said. "Like the rest of you."_

_The little black haired boy glared at them, while at that moment a blonde haired girl grabbed Emiko's doll from her and threw it down on the playground pavement._

_Emiko's eyes widened. _

"_What are you doing?" Yumiko asked the group of bullies. _

"_We don't accept your kind here, devil worshipers." A boy to the right stared sadistically. _

"_What are you talking about?" Emiko tried to defend. "We don't worship the devil! We love God! God made us special!" _

"_Oh really?" A girl then grabbed Emiko's pigtails and yanked them up high. "If God made you who you were now, then how do you explain your hair?" _

_That's when the twins figured out what Ms. Takara ment by 'normal kids'. The others were normal, they weren't. _

"_You leave my sister alone!" Yumiko then got up from the ground and punched the blonde girl in the face, causing her to drop to the ground and release Emiko's hair. _

_The blonde girl then shook herself off, and shed off some saliva and dirt. "Ha! I knew it! They are devil worshippers!" The blonde girl accused. _

_While inside the building, Yuri saw a fight break out on the playground, and rushed out to stop it. _

_By the time she got to the scene, Yumiko had been yanking a boy's hair while he was on the ground. Emiko, on the other hand, was scratching the face of the little blonde girl, while everyone around was yelling, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!". _

"_Stop it! Stop it! That's enough!" Yuri then separated the children from each other._

_Yuri then placed the twins in the center of the pre-schoolers, and she then faced the twins. _

"_We're really sorry, Takara-san." Yumiko said, with her head down on the ground, and very guilty. _

_But Yuri slapped the two girls directly across the face, leaving giant red marks on their faces. The hard sting caused tears to well up in Emiko's eyes, which made her whimper in sadness. _

"_Take a note here, children," Yuri announced, facing the others. "Whoever is not normal in appearance or beliefs," then she glared at the twins. "Has no use in this world at all."_

_But when Yuri left to go back inside with her cold feet in tact, the torture for the girls started all over again._

"_Devil hair!" A young boy shouted at the girls faces as the other students left the twins in the dust. _

_Yumiko shook off some dirt off her clothes, she noticed her sister crouched on the ground, sniffling and crying._

_Yumiko then bent down to see her sister's face, and once Emiko's tearfull face met Yumiko's dirt scratched face, Yumiko began crying as well, and held Emiko in her arms, and little known to her, Yumiko began crying, too. _

_Once their parents had picked them up from the center, the girls begged, and pleaded for them not to go back, and they explained their cruel behavior towards them. _

_Akiko and Takeo sued the small business for harsh child treatment. Yuri and the other students were never heard from or seen again. _

_END FLASHBACK._

"Well, Yumiko?" Emiko asked Yumiko. "What do you say?"

Yumiko layed silent for a short while. She then decided they would stay, but would choose not to interact with anyone besides themselves.

Yumiko nodded, and Emiko smiled.

"Sure. Why not?"


End file.
